


To Protect Our Heart

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Genciotiste [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Distraction Techniques, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Promises, Protectiveness, Serious Injuries, Threesome - M/M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: When Lúcio's heart and recklessness land him in the infirmary again, Genji and Baptiste have had enough and take matters into their own hands.  A soldier who’s also a medic, and a warrior taught from a young age how to stay alive at any cost should be able to find a way to protect the heart of their trio, to convince him to protect himself.It turns out, they might have underestimated Lúcio though.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada
Series: Genciotiste [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	To Protect Our Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that if you want to talk to me about my fics and writing, or anime/shows/games in general then you can now find me on discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/jdpcfy6XTB).

Genji was pacing back and forth outside the infirmary doors when Baptiste arrived, taking the corner so fast that he almost collided with his partner. “Where is he? Is he okay?” The questions tumbled out in a frantic stream, even as Baptiste caught himself, Genji reaching out to steady him.

“Angela’s with him now, she kicked me out.” Despite the situation, Genji couldn’t help but sound miffed at his banishment, and he was glad of it when it brought a fleeting smile to Baptiste’s lips, although it fell as his shoulders slumped and he shook his head. “I think he’ll be okay, but…there was a lot of blood.” _Too much blood,_ he thought, hands clenching at his sides. Baptiste caught the motion and looked down, making a choked noise as he did so, and when Genji looked down, he realised why heart beating faster as he took in the blood standing out so vividly against the sleek metal. _So much blood…_ There was a roaring in his ears, white noise cancelling out everything but the sight of the blood, and the memory of Lúcio’s fingers curling against his as he put pressure on the injury, eyes half-lidded and lips bloody…

“…ji? Genji?!” He jolted as fresh air hit his skin as his mask was torn away, and then there were warm fingers against his cheeks, touching him, grounding him, and he blinked. Still reeling, feeling sick, as he blinked again and found himself staring into Baptiste’s eyes. The worry and love in that gaze steadied him more than anything else, and he swallowed thickly.

“I’m fine…” It came out in a rasp, and he frowned, not recognising his own voice. Baptiste didn’t look convinced either but relieved that he’d at least got a response and Genji wondered how long he’d spaced out on him for to get that reaction. “…Sorry.” That earned him a sharp glare, although Baptiste’s hands were gentle as they dropped away from his face, and moved to his shoulders, pushing him back and urging him to sit when his legs bumped against the edge of a chair. It was only when he was sat that he realised how badly he was trembling, especially when Baptiste crouched in front of him instead of taking one of the chairs next to him, taking his hands in his.

“What happened?”

“Lúcio happened…” Genji whispered with a chuckle, that was far too shaky and lacked any real humour. Baptiste groaned, squeezing his hands. This was a conversation that they’d found themselves having far too many times.

“Who was he protecting?”

“A family, the fighting spilt out into civilian areas, and they were caught in the crossfire.” Genji shook his head, grimacing as he remembered the panic that spread over the communications when several of them had spotted the small family caught between their defensive line and the advancing Talon forces. He didn’t mention that, he didn’t need to, enough missions had gone south lately that Baptiste grimaced and nodded, easily able to imagine the situation, still looking at him for more though, and he sighed. “Lena spoke to them when we were loading up to come home, they couldn’t stop singing his praises… he saved them, but…” His gaze drifted back to the doors, currently keeping them from Lúcio.

_“We’ve got civilians!” Winston was the first to alert them to the deteriorating situation, breaking into a heated discussion between Genji, Jesse and Lena about where to meet the next advance. Genji had spied the small family, at the same time as Lúcio, cursing across the communicator and darting forward, intending to get to them while the others provided cover. He’d forgotten about his partner’s tendency to recklessly protect others though, and he had barely taken two steps, listening to Jesse’s colourful cursing. Winston barking for them to provide cover for the family, when there was a blast of music in his ears as Lúcio shot past._

_“Cover me!”_

_“Lúcio!”_

_There was no time to argue. The Talon forces had spotted the civilians and a potential advantage and were moving, and the next few seconds had been chaos as Overwatch had moved forward providing covering fire, Winston shouting instructions to them and the police that had descended on the scene. Genji had surged forwards chasing Lúcio, managing to clear a path for him, and wincing when shots came far too close to his partner for comfort. If Lúcio was aware of the danger, he didn’t show it, zigzagging to throw off Talon’s aim even as he fired back at them, but single-minded in his focus, and then he was with the family. There was a flare of green as he forced the closest Talon agents back, shouting to the family to move, gesturing at a gap in the buildings and urging them towards it, keeping his body between them and their attackers as best he could._

_They almost made it, Lúcio’s calm urgency getting them to obey him despite the chaos around them._

_Then one of the children, a girl who couldn’t have been ten stumbled and fell, falling behind as Lúcio turned to deal with an agent who had rushed in. It was the mother’s scream that alerted them, and Genji knew even as he sped up what was going to happen, with a certainty that left him feeling sick to his stomach. Lúcio reacted immediately, lowering his weapon and darting to her, yelling for the rest to keep moving as he had her, scooping her up and skating forward, curled around her as she fought him in a panic. His path too straight as he made a beeline for her safety, and Genji was less than a dozen feet away when there was another burst of gunfire, several shots ricocheting off his armour and hitting the ground at his feet, slowing him._

_And then Lúcio cried out…_

_The medic didn’t stop, didn’t slow, and Genji had no idea where or how badly he’d been hit. But he knew that sound, felt it ripple through him, the dragon stirring. He’d waited the split second needed for Lúcio to make it to the family, herding them into the gap, seeing his partner stumble and tilt to the side, and then he was gone. Charging into the Talon forces, with a snarl, the dragon rising with him._

_With the civilians safe, and Genji’s charge, Overwatch had rallied and pushed the Talon forces back. Lena and Winston harrying them as they went into retreat, leaving Genji to fall back and search for Lúcio. Jesse had reached them first, his shout guiding Genji to them…and the sight of Lúcio stretched out on the ground, blood pooling beneath him, the father trying to put pressure on the wound would stay with him for a while. Along with every other time, his brave, reckless partner had thrown himself in harm’s way._

_“Lúcio…” He’d whispered, pushing through to him, Jesse moving away to let him in. And Lúcio, damn him to hell, had smiled at him. Content, even as he was bleeding out from an injury, he shouldn’t have had as he watched the mother hugging the girl._

“This can’t keep happening,” Genji whispered. It wasn’t what he’d been planning to say, but all he could see was that smile – happy and relieved, even as the pain had bled through. The blood on his fingers a reminder of the lie that smile.

“No, it can’t,” Baptiste agreed sounding somewhat shaky, and Genji belatedly wondered what his expression had shown as he realised the other man was staring at his face.

In need of something more than the hands holding his, Genji tugged until Baptiste got the message, rising and finally settling into the chair beside him, where he immediately curled into him. It couldn’t have been comfortable as he hadn’t removed his armour, but Baptiste didn’t complain and instead pulled him close, arms wrapped around him, and head coming to rest against his. For a few minutes, they sat like that, just breathing and drinking in the fact that they were both there, eyes on the infirmary doors as they adamantly refused to even consider the possibility of losing Lúcio, even as a small whisper of doubt lingered in the silence between them. Eventually, it was Baptiste who broke the silence, tilting his head so that he could press a kiss to Genji’s temple, before asking quietly. “So, what are we going to do about it, because I can guarantee if we tell him to stop, then he will do the opposite.”

Genji couldn’t help but laugh at that, an abrupt snort that was far too loud in the quiet. It wasn’t funny, not really, not with what they stood to lose. _What we could have lost, what we could still lose…_ But there was truth in those words because Lúcio lived to be contrary, and even if he didn’t do it consciously, Genji knew that part of him would rebel against that kind of request…especially as it was more likely to be an order. Still, that did then beg the question of what they were going to do, and he sighed and leaned further into Baptiste, watching his partner out the corner of his eye as he stared at the doors. Baptiste’s worry was there for the world to see, and was his tenderness as he held Genji close, but even then, there was a tension in his body, a watchfulness. The alertness of a soldier who couldn’t stand down and Genji paused, turning to look at him fully. “What?”

“We can’t stop him, not really…” Genji started slowly, still thinking. Part of him had hoped that Baptiste’s caution in the field, as a medic and a soldier would rub off on Lúcio, but so far that hadn’t happened. But that was the key difference between them, Baptiste had been a soldier first, and a medic second, and he still thought like that. “So, we train with him.”

“We already do that…”

“Not the simulations that Winston and Athena come up with, or those hell courses that 76 throws at us when he’s around,” Genji interrupted with a shake of his head. That training was all well and good, but that was more about teamwork. “I mean with us. With a soldier who’s also a medic,” he reached out to take Baptiste’s hand, squeezing lightly, knowing that the other man preferred to focus on healing and helping these days. “And with someone who was taught from a young age how to stay alive at any cost…” He wouldn’t thank his clan for many things but considering Blackwatch had also taught him the same thing, he would give them a nod for making sure that he knew how to fight, and to extract himself from situations.

“I…” Baptiste hesitated. “It’s a good idea, better than anything I had.”

“But?”

“But, it’s Lúcio…” He faltered again, trying to find the right words. “We’re both who we are.” This time it was Baptiste who squeezed their linked hands, an apology and understanding wrapped into one, and Genji nodded knowing what he meant and not offended. He had made peace with who and what he was a long time ago, although it was Lúcio and Baptiste who had cemented that acceptance. “Is that something we should want to inflict on someone else, especially him?”

“Lúcio’s closer to us than you might realise,” Genji replied, knowing what he meant. It was hard to see beyond Lúcio’s heart at times, the smile that lit up their world, the cheer even when it seemed as though everything was against them, the love he had for them and for people in general. But it was there, a core of steel, that shone through when it was needed. Genji hadn’t seen it at first, remembering how he’d struggled to reconcile the Lúcio he’d been introduced to, with the one whose exploits they’d heard about, but it was there for all that it was kept suppressed most of the time. “Besides, I’m not saying he should become a soldier or an assassin, just brush up some skills, so that when his heart lands him in trouble, there’s less chance of this…” He gestured at the infirmary. “Happening again. There’s also the fact that it’s us, and neither of us would do to him what was done to us.” He might have accepted what had been done to him, and the measures used, but that didn’t mean he would inflict it on anyone else, especially someone he loved.

“Do you think he will agree?”

“If we frame it right…” Genji said with a somewhat strained grinned, and Baptiste snorted.

“I’m not sure…”

Whatever he wasn’t sure about was forgotten as the doors opened, and Angela stepped forward, unsurprised to find them both there. She looked serious, but meeting their worried eyes, her expression softened and smiled – and they melted into one another with relief. “Lúcio is going to be fine,” she confirmed, knowing they would want the words as well. “It was a clean shot, through and through and missed anything vital. He still lost a lot of blood, though, which is something my tech can’t compensate for, so I’ve given him blood, and it will take him a little longer to bounce back.”

“Can we see him?” Baptiste demanded, relieved by her words and trusting her – but still needing and wanting to see Lúcio for himself and to assess the damage with his own eyes.

“He’s sleeping at the moment, and I want him to rest for now,” Angela replied, smiling when they both slumped. “Get cleaned up,” she looked pointedly at Genji’s bloody fingers. “And make sure you eat something, and then I will let you see him, as long as you wait to lecture him until he’s doing better.”

“How did…?”

“I recognise the expression,” Angela smiled at Genji, who grimaced, remembering all the lectures he had received during his time with both Blackwatch and Overwatch. Especially in the early days when he had been as reckless as Lúcio in his own way, trying to test and break the body he wasn’t ready to accept as his. “You’ve got your hands full with those two,” she added to Baptiste who grinned ruefully, not happy at being denied access to Lúcio although he understood the reasoning and knew Genji needed to clean up.

“I think they’d say the same about me.”

“We would,” Genji muttered, climbing to his feet. “You’ll call us if something changes?”

“Of course.”

“Come on,” he urged, looking at Baptiste.

“I don’t need to get cleaned up,” Baptiste protested, even as he allowed himself to be pulled up for a second time, already knowing that he was going to give in even before Genji looked at him.

“No, but if I leave you here, you’ll try to sneak in, and then Angela will ban you entirely.”

“I wouldn’t,” Baptiste protested weakly, refusing to admit that the thought had crossed his mind, especially as Angela cleared her throat, arms folded, and eyes locked on him when he looked at her. “Okay, the thought had occurred to me…” He admitted, and Genji shook his head and pulled him away, although not without a lingering look of his own on the doors.

****

It wound up being over an hour later that they made their way back to the infirmary. The shower had taken longer than intended, with Genji insisting that Baptiste go in with him so that he could keep an eye on him, although they both knew he had needed the company and the comfort of having his partner washing him down. The shower that could barely hold the two of them, feeling too big without Lúcio squeezed in with them, usually with a laughing comment about how it was good that he wasn’t as tall as them otherwise they would really be in a squeeze. Then Baptiste in a sudden show of obedience had forced him to eat something, and despite Genji’s claims to the contrary he had wolfed down a bowl of the casserole that Reinhardt had left simmering for people coming and going, and they’d been interrupted by several people coming to find out how Lúcio was.

Angela was waiting for them when they arrived, and Genji mouthed ‘Athena’ in reply to Baptiste’s startled look, before turning his attention to her. “Is he okay?”

“He’s been asking for you,” Angela replied, holding a hand up as he scowled. “He’s not been awake long so don’t give me that look, Genji Shimada. Now, go and see him, and remember he needs to rest, so if you agitate him, I will kick you out.”

“Understood,” Baptiste muttered, seeing that Genji was about to say something that they might both regret, steering his partner past her. “We’ll be on our best behaviour.”

“Maybe…” Genji managed to mutter before they were through the doors and into the infirmary. 

There was only one bed with partially closed curtains, and they made a beeline for that one, quietly in case Lúcio had fallen asleep again, and it seemed like he had when they first slipped inside. He was laid on his right side, propped up with pillows to stop him rolling over, dreadlocks splayed around his head like a halo. Baptiste eyed the machines around him, and the iv, before moving to lift the chart at the end of the bed, wanting to check it for himself, while Genji circled around to the far side of the bed, and the chair facing Lúcio.

“…Angela’s going to be offended…” The quiet voice startled them both, Baptiste dropping the chart but managing to catch it before it could hit the ground. While Genji froze, as he found himself meeting Lúcio’s bleary-eyed gaze, hearing the slight slur to the words that indicated he was medicated. Not enough, to stop him grimacing in pain as he shifted to peer at Baptiste over his shoulder before he realised that was a bad idea and turned back to Genji. “…hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Genji murmured, shaking off his surprise and dropping into the chair and reaching for the hand that had crept towards him. It was warm to the touch, and while Lúcio’s grip was looser than usual, the feel of his fingers curling around his grounded him in a way that he hadn’t realised he’d needed. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore…” Lúcio admitted, eyes flicking to Baptiste who had abandoned the chart in favour of moving to join Genji so that Lúcio would be able to see both of them. “And like I’m about to get lectured…”

“Not just yet,” Baptiste replied.

“A stay of execution?” Lúcio quipped although it was ruined by the yawn and wince that followed and the fact that both Baptiste and Genji flinched at his choice of words. Of course, Lúcio being Lúcio, noticed even as he fought to keep his eyes open. “…Sorry.” It was an apology for more than just that choice of words, and Genji squeezed his hand lightly, in acknowledgement and acceptance of the apology, and after a moment, Baptiste’s hand settled over both of theirs.

“We’ll talk about it later.” A promise and a threat, and Lúcio looked as though he might protest, but then he was yawning again, eyes closing and then jerking open again, only to repeat the action a moment. “Go to sleep, we’re not going anywhere,” Baptiste had noticed too, voice softening, and the softer tone brought a sleepy smile to Lúcio’s face.

“…missed you…”

“Rest,” Genji added, touched by the whispered words, even as he wondered if Lúcio knew just how disarming those words were. It was hard to remain angry with him, let alone think about lecturing him when he sounded halfway between relieved and pleading. And looked like a stubborn child trying to stay up late, although the effect was ruined by the wires connected to him, and the pain lining his face and deepening when he tried to find a more comfortable position and realised that was also a bad idea.

It didn’t take long for Lúcio to lose the battle against sleep, between the demands of his own body, whatever Angela had given him and their quiet insistence and promise to be there when he woke up. His breathing evening out, as he settled into the pillows, some of the pained lines fading along with his awareness until he looked almost peaceful, his hand still trapped in theirs. “We’re gagging him when we tell him,” Baptiste announced after a couple of minutes once they were sure he was asleep. “Because I swear he could talk himself out of or into anything…”

“I don’t think Angela would approve of that,” Genji retorted, but he was smiling, knowing where Baptiste was coming from, still derailed by the ‘missed you’ himself, and relaxing a little as he watched Lúcio breathing in and out in an easy, steady rhythm. “And, I don’t think either of us will be talked out of this,” he added, leaning forward to kiss the back of the hand resting over his and Lúcio’s, feeling rather than seeing Baptiste’s smile as the other man leant against the arm of his chair even as he hummed his agreement.

“Not this time…”

_…because we could have lost him._


End file.
